1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cabinet assembly systems and more particularly to a cabinet assembly system incorporating loop and hook elements or their equivalent to hold one or more cabinets in a selectively positioned arrangement against supporting surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of devices have traditionally been used to mount cabinets, shelves or receptacles to supporting surfaces such as walls, ceilings and floors in the construction of kitchens, dens and storage rooms. The most common practice is to secure the cabinets directly to the supporting surface by nails or screws. This is often difficult to accomplish, particularly when limited manpower to only one individual is available for the installation because a cabinet may change position as it is being affixed to the supporting surface thereby requiring disconnection and repositioning several times before a satisfactory arrangement is achieved. Relying upon this practice, slightly off centered or less than desired positioning is accepted when a more precise configuration is obviously desirable.
There are numerous brackets and fastening elements available for mounting cabinets to supporting surfaces. The installer positions one component of such elements on the supporting surface and a mating or cooperating component to the engaging surface, usually a wall of the cabinet. This technique is more manageable with limited manpower since the installer is not required to support the weight of the cabinet while mounting the components of the brackets and fastening elements to the cabinets and supporting surfaces. On the other hand, the use of such devices is expensive, they being often intricate in design and enhanced with various adjustable features.
While prior art techniques of installing cabinets and generally comparable devices to supporting surfaces are more or less satisfactory, they are time-consuming, particularly when installation is to be done with limited manpower, and expensive because of the design of the elements involved. Moreover, the installation is, for the most part, permanent once completed since the supporting surfaces are marred with either holes from nails and screws used to make the attachment or distressed because of the positioning and subsequent repositioning of brackets and fastening elements thereon. For that reason, cabinets are seldom moved from place to place in a completed installation unless the entire area is renovated, thus eliminating the marred surfaces and distressed areas previously described.
From the foregoing, there is perceived a need for a cabinet assembly that can be easily and quickly and temporarily or permanently installed, that can be varied in arrangement from time to time without undertaking a total renovation of the area of installation, that is less costly than utilizing the elements available at the present and that can be effectively utilized with limited manpower of even a single individual. Alternatively, there is demonstrated the need for a cabinet assembly system that will permit the precise arrangement of a cabinet configured area before permanent installation of the system is effected.